bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xilinoc
Welcome Hi there, I'm Xilinoc, a chat moderator and member of the Policy and Standards Committee here on Bleach Wiki. Feel free to ask me anything about anything, be polite, and remember to sign your posts with four ~ so I can properly respond to you. Thanks in advance.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:59, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Unbanning on Chat so I went through and read the chat rules etc. and if I read it correctly it says that the first ban is only up for like 2 weeks, and since this is my first Chat Ban and it has been about 2 weeks or so I feel that I need to be unbanned from chat. if I read the rules wrong or am misunderstanding something please let me know (linking me to the actual rule things for chat would help too). Lordofninjas1 (talk) 18:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Submitting correction for Arena The ***thrid*** pair battles of the Arena Tournament: Coyote Starrk vs Tier Harribel and Riruka i cat fix or else i would, tiny grammatical error Re: Bolding the words Shikai and Bankai No worries, its not a big deal. I didnt even notice you had been doing it, just spotted another user doing it. I probably should explain my reasons on that - in my view it is simply far too common a word to be bolding. I think its fine when the concept is first introduced (I mean in the relevant episode/chapter summary), and the initial subsection headings in the Powers & Abilities sections, but there after its a bit too much. There can be too much stuff bolded and takes away from the other bolded terms when that happens. Especially when it is used several times within very small spaces as is sometimes the case. 10:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Xilinoc! I started a new wikia having to with Japanese-everything. I need help, so I was wondering, since it has everthing to do with Japan, if you'd write a page about Bleach: http://nihongo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bleach&action=edit&useFormat=1 --Tōshirō Hitsugaya-kun (talk) 18:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC)Toshiro Hitsugaya-kun hi i am new to this wiki and i dont know how to do things Removal from the Grammar Corner Hey, Xilinoc, DarkErigor here with a request to be removed from the grammar corner, as I will not be able to do any sort of work on the wiki for quite some time. If you could message me back on how we can proceed with this little matter, I would highly appreciate it. I just don't see myself being able to fulfill my duties as of right now, and I don't want anyone to have to message me and remind me to do it, as I won't be able to do much of anything for a while. Thanks for your time. 16:47,6/27/2013 16:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a ton, Xilinoc! I just didn't want to inconvenience anybody with me not doing work around here! I don't think I'll be gone forever or anything, so I'm sure you'll see my smiling face again!! Thanks again! XD 22:06,6/27/2013 22:06, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Apologies Thank you, I apologize. I'm new here so I haven't quite gotten acquainted with all of the policies and regulations here. Thank you for pointing me in the right direction as far as images are concerned. Auswahlen (talk) 22:52, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Joining the Grammar Corner Hey there, I wanted to join the Grammar Corner and I wasn't exactly sure if I was doing it right. So, if one the list of members, you see my name and it's wrong, I'm terribly. I just did what I thought you had to do to join. Cheers, SilverRain (talk) 07:54, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Corner Removal Hey Xil, i've gone ahead and removed myself from the list of members, and such. Sorry if i'm letting anyone down by doing this, but I just don't have the time for it. I'll continue to edit when I see mistakes, but I can't promise to stay on track and do one a month. Maybe when I get more time and become less busy I'll rejoin, but for now my other priorities are getting in the way. Thanks - Uraharattack (talk) 01:32, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Stern Ritter Images I'm not even going to bother contesting most of the changes made, but do you really consider this to be a better profile image than this for Candice? 03:07, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Bleach Wiki Arena Thnak you for fixing my mistake on the arena i really appreciate it Garybusey92 (talk) 06:31, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Images Hey Xil. where are akk these hell verse images going?--